Modern vehicle doors usually comprise a supporting deep drawn so called inner panel with a thickness that is the thickness of the door. An outer panel is bent around the edges of the inner panel and secured with cement. The inner panel is deep drawn and it can therefore not be made of high strength steel. A so called waist rail under the window is welded to the inner panel and it can be located inside of or outside of the window. A side impact guard beam of steel with considerably higher strength than the steel of the inner panel is also welded to the inner panel and located dose to the outer panel. A flat trim is fastened to the inner panel. The end sides of the door consist solely of the end sides of the inner panel and the inner panel side adjacent the vehicle interior has only relatively small openings, which makes the mounting of the inner details of the door difficult.